


Think Of Me (Coming Undone)

by flickawhip



Series: Make Me Lose Control - Farah/Hecate [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Smut with feelings...Farah and Hecate can't be together often, but they find a way to be close all the same...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Hecate Hardbroom
Series: Make Me Lose Control - Farah/Hecate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215236
Kudos: 11





	Think Of Me (Coming Undone)

It starts as a joke. Hecate complains one night when they mirror each other and next day she opens a ‘gift’ from Farah. Despite being naturally awkward and wanting to follow every rule Ada has, she accepts that Farah is serious at first, although she blinks a little at the first vibration once she’s slid it inside. 

It’s a small check in but she smirks, using her own controller to respond, watching quietly as the controller turns a pale pink, a sign of Farah’s response. They have used these before but only once, the one time they both met and got a little overwhelmed by longing for one another. 

Trying to date across both world boundaries and ignoring rules is not easy but Farah’s always been stubbornly resourceful and Hecate can’t help admiring that, even if she had been a little surprised to hear that Fairies and Witches used to dislike, perhaps even hate, each other. 

Hecate’s gaze switches back to the present when the ‘gift’ vibrates inside her again, demanding she focus. She has a feeling the mirror tonight will be different to usual. 

They make it through the day gently teasing each other with the gifts they exchanged, Farah, when they finally Mirror, seems quieter than usual and Hecate finds herself challenging the woman about what’s wrong, responding to her lies by pushing the vibrator level a little higher, enjoying the gleam of pale blue when Farah’s powers activate from pleasure. She lowers it only when Farah admits what is going on, gasping just a little at the responding rise in vibrations. 

The two joke then about being able to ‘destroy’ one another from now on, but both know they can trust one another. Neither needs full control, they will just have to trust that when they ask for release they can have it.


End file.
